La Torre Del Buho
by Oskrdans28001
Summary: Rigby convence a Mordecai y el resto de sus amigos de ir a una atracción nueva en el parque, pero esta atracción no es lo que parece, ya que esta atracción les hará vivir una escalofriante noche. Los personajes de Un Show Mas no me pertenecen, sino, como ya saben, a J.G. Quintel


**Capitulo 1: La Nueva Atracción:**

Era una mañana corriente en el parque, un despertador rompe el sueño de un flojo mapache que dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, y baja a comer algo junto al azulejo que consideraba su mejor amigo

Rigby-¿Que hay Mordecai? Que hay de comer

Mordecai-Solo tenemos…cereal de pasas, leche cortada, y queso putrefacto ya que 'alguien' olvido meterlo a la heladera

Rigby-¡Ahh que asco! Pasame la leche cortada

Mordecai-¡De acuerdo, yo tendre que comer el queso putrefacto mapache!

Rigby se toma la leche cortada de un sorbo, y mira un folleto que estaba en la mesa sobre una nueva atracción del parque

Rigby-¡MORDECAI MIRA ESTO!

Mordecai-¿Que Rigby, que quieres?

Rigby-Hay una nueva atracción en el parque, mira-dijo lanzándole el folleto en la cara del ave

Mordecai-Nueva atracción en el parque, la aterradora Torre del Búho les hará vivir la más aterradora noche de sus vidas, se sortean 6 boletos gratis el lunes

Rigby-lunes…eso es…viernes, sábado…

Mordecai-Hoy tonto, hoy los sortearan, si tenemos esos boletos, podrías invitar a Eillen y yo a Margarita ¿no crees?

Rigby-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco, invitaría a…cualquiera menos Eillen, y quieres que la invite solo para que tu invites a Margarita!

Mordecai-¿Qué? No es cierto mapache-dijo golpeando el hombro del mapache

Rigby-Ouch, ¡Mordecai!

Mordecai-Oye mira…si ganamos esos boletos, yo invito a Margarita, y tu te quedas los otros cuatro ¿de acuerdo?

Rigby-¡Genial! Invitare a Skips, Papaleta, Musculoso y Fantasmin

Mordecai-¿Por que invitaras a Musculoso y Fantasmin?

Rigby-Para ver como se orinan en los pantalones

Mordecai-Oye, aquí dice que se sortearan a las 10:00 a.m., y eso es en…2 horas

Rigby-De acuerdo, busca las llaves del auto…

Mordecai-Dirás carrito del parque

Rigby-Se oye más cool decirle auto Mordecai, vamos hacia allá

Ambos se suben al auto, y aceleran a fondo, buscando el lugar de la atracción ya que no sabían exactamente donde se encontraba, en el camino se encuentran a Benson, que, con el mal humor de siempre, los obliga a detenerse

Benson-¿A donde van par de idiotas?

Rigby-Vamos a buscar la…OUCH-no completa la frase porque Mordecai le golpea el codo, para intentar que pare de hablar

Mordecai-Íbamos a buscar…emm, la podadora

Benson-¿La podadora?

Mordecai-Si la podadora de césped, íbamos a…podar el césped del parque por ti Benson, era una sorpresa, pero Rigby la arruino, pero igual vamos a buscarla ¡adiós!

Benson-Espera Mordecai, yo traje mi podadora, si quieres la usas para no tener que buscar la otra-dijo sarcásticamente, sacando una enorme y vieja podadora de césped

Mordecai- Increíble Benson, viejo gracias, esto era lo que buscábamos

Benson-De hecho, puedo vigilarlos para ver que poden todo el césped ¿no crees?

Mordecai-Claro Benson, vamos Rigby ya tenemos la podadora, debemos 'hacer el trabajo' rápido si queremos 'terminar'

Rigby,Ohhhh claro, vamos Benson, tenemos trabajo que hacer

Se montaron en el carrito del parque, y fueron a un campo de golf, en el que estaba Skips y Musculoso jugando golf, al ponerse a trabajar, Benson se fue un rato a tomar unos refrescos

Musculoso-Viejo, apestas jugando golf

Skips-Solo necesito práctica, es todo

Musculoso-Te digo quien necesita práctica…Mi mami

Mordecai-Pss, Skips, pss, Skips, ven para acá

Skips-¿Que pasa Mordecai?

Mordecai-Rigby y yo íbamos a la nueva atracción a ganar los boletos, me pregunta si tu y Musculoso podían cubrirnos para ir y ganar los boletos

Musculoso-Y que ganaremos nosotros

Mordecai-Dos boletos extra para La Torre Del Búho

Musculoso-¿LA TORRE DEL BÚHO? Viejo esa será la atracción mas aterradora de todo el parque, el solo estar ahí nos arrancara la cabeza del susto…acepto, y tu ¿Qué dices Skips?

Skips-Yo me quedo aquí Musculoso, prefiero evitar ese tipo de situaciones, además no es bueno entrar ahí, hace unos días escuche que estaba embrujada, y que un tipo llamado Francis Rocksnake había muerto ahí, así que prefiero quedarme en el parque

Rigby-Gallina, bueno, cúbrenos Musculoso, iremos a conseguir los boletos

Musculoso-De acuerdo mapache

Mordecai-Vamos Rigby, o perderemos las entradas

Rigby-¡De acuerdo, adiós Musculoso y gallina!

Ambos fueron en el carrito a la atracción, era una enorme torre, con aspecto viejo y ruinoso, en forma de faro, a pesar de lo que pensaban, no había fila, estaban solo ellos

Rigby-Genial, no hay fila, ganaremos fácilmente-dijo acercándose a una rueda, junto a un tipo con aspecto tenebroso, tenia ambos ojos totalmente blancos, y veía a Rigby con odio,-Gira la rueda-dijo el extraño hombre

Mordecai-Sera mejor que yo la gire

Rigby-¿Por que?

Mordecai-Porque tienes pésima suerte-dijo girando la rueda, pero esta se detiene en 'premio de consolación'

Rigby-Jaja, ahora vengo yo-pero la rueda se mueve sola hacia '6 entradas gratis'

Hombre de la feria-Aquí tienen sus entradas, vengan a las 11:00 p.m.

Mordecai-Eso fue escalofriante

Rigby-Si, pero increíblemente cool hermano, ya ganamos las 6 entradas, así que solo nos queda esperar la noche…

Mordecai-Si eso creo, oida señor…-el tipo de la feria ya no estaba ahí, Mordecai voltea asustado hacia Rigby

Rigby-¿Qué pasa Mordecai?

Mordecai-Hermano, el hombre ya no esta

Rigby-Si claro…gallina

Mordecai-Hermano, hace un segundo estaba ahí, pero ya no

Rigby-Di lo que quieras, vámonos de aquí, necesito…buscar algunas cosas…


End file.
